Reducing time wasted when traveling to a destination is one of the main goals of Intelligent Transportation Systems. Many studies have been performed that attempt to quantify time wasted in traffic congestion. These studies show that the time wasted and the equivalent lost productivity, lost business, and lost tax revenue is significant. Further, traffic congestion leads to wasted fuel and increased emission of greenhouse gases. Traffic planners and transportation agencies seek methods that reduce traffic congestion. One concept that is used in highway traffic management is to incent people to “car pool”, or “ride share” so that the number of people per vehicle on average is increased. Thus, this enables increased human throughput through the highway system, while maintaining the same vehicle throughput through the system and the same vehicle capacity of the roadway system. Human throughput is increased without building out new roadway capacity. The incentive can be in the form of a special travel lane that only multi-occupant vehicles can use—this is often in the form of a special limited access “express lane” where, because only certain vehicles can use it, it tends to have much better traffic flow. Other incentives are monetary in the form of a reduced tolling fee for multi-occupant vehicles.